Seuls à deux
by kingaaa
Summary: Pour quelle raison sont-ils encore ensemble ? A poursuivre un but qu'ils savent hors d'atteinte ? Comment fait Komugi pour supporter Shiro et inversement ? S'ils ne savent que se disputer, qu'est-ce qui les maintient pourtant liés ? Spoilers !


**Bonjour à tous ceux qui se retrouveront, par hasard ou non, dans la section « SoulTaker » ! :D**

**J'avoue qu'écrire une fanfiction sur cet anime est quelque peu déroutant, même pour moi :p car je constate en effet qu'il n'y a que deux histoires qui ont été écrites à ce jour ! Malgré cela, j'espère qu'il y aura tout de même quelqu'un pour venir, ne serait-ce que, jeter un coup d'œil à mon histoire… **

**Cette fic se situe après la série et se focalise sur les personnages tels Komugi et Shiro. **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Kingaaa**

* * *

**Titre :** Seuls à deux

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drame/ Romance

**Pairing **: Komugi/Shiro (je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre, mais moi cela me semblait tout simplement évident... :p)

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Seuls à deux**

Un cri. Elle rouspète. Un grincement de dents. Elle jure. Ses yeux furieux contemplent la poubelle qu'elle a presque massacrée sous le coup de la colère et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à râler sans trouver un moyen quelconque de se relaxer. Son cœur bouillit de rage et ses membres tremblent de fureur. Quoi qu'elle fasse, la jeune femme a toujours l'impression de se retrouver dans cette même situation. Inévitablement. Et cela depuis si longtemps…Depuis qu'elle partage ses journées avec un homme au caractère froid et sarcastique. Un fumeur invétéré et surtout un emmerdeur de première.

En d'autres mots…Shiro.

Komugi ne peut s'empêcher de frapper incontestablement la boîte en métal légèrement abimée maintenant. Elle enrage et espère que son geste hargneux pourra décharger cette sensation dérangeante incrustée dans son esprit. Elle sait qu'elle va commencer à se lasser de son action, qu'elle va finir par s'arrêter, revenir sur ses pas, rejoindre Shiro et reprendre leurs disputes quotidiennes sans poser de questions. La jeune infirmière a l'habitude maintenant. Toutefois…Elle n'est pas encore calmée, a encore besoin de temps. Un court moment pour reprendre assez de force et lui faire face…

La jeune fille habillée d'une tenue excentrique ne peut tout de même pas s'empêcher de hurler, de maudire son compagnon, de l'insulter à ne plus finir, de se souvenir de toutes les choses qu'il lui disait parfois en trop…Un instant, elle soupire lourdement, lasse et son regard rose se lève au ciel souhaitant retrouver une chose capable d'apaiser son âme. Rien. Ses pupilles se figent sur quelque chose qui est hors d'atteinte depuis longtemps à présent. Malgré cela, son geste parait la tranquilliser un peu et elle ferme lentement les yeux, plus sereine. Komugi réalise doucement qu'elle ne se souvient même plus de ce que Shiro lui a dit pour l'énerver autant…Quelle bêtise ! Elle ne sait même plus ni pourquoi, ni comment il l'avait mise dans cet état…Cela devenait vraiment ridicule.

Ses muscles se relâchent doucement et tristement, la mutante se met à réfléchir. Elle qui croyait que son voyage avec Shiro allait bien se passer. Après tout, ils avaient vécu quelque chose ensemble. Une quête à laquelle ils avaient adhéré à deux (à trois…). Une lutte et une recherche de vérité. Une rencontre avec un être exceptionnel. Un être qu'elle aimait encore aussi fort malgré le temps écoulé.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien Kyosuke ?"

Elle murmure ces mots dans un souffle difficile. Non, elle ne peut pas encore et toujours s'inquiéter. Ce n'est décidément pas son genre, elle n'est pas défaitiste et est généralement de bonne foi. Tout le contraire de Shiro d'ailleurs qui ne peut s'empêcher de rouspéter et lui faire ravaler son optimiste à chaque instant. Que fait-elle encore avec lui dans ce cas ? Ils avaient décidé de partager un voyage à deux. Eux qui avaient l'habitude d'être seuls, ils s'étaient liés pour entreprendre une expédition qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin.

Komugi décide de s'asseoir sur le banc juste à côté de la poubelle, consciente qu'elle vient de prendre un réel coup de fatigue qui l'assomme. Il commence à faire nuit et néanmoins, elle est toujours là sur un banc, un peu à l'écart d'une ville dont elle ne connaît même pas le nom. Là, à attendre une simple explication à sa situation. Mais, il n'y a rien. Que la nuit, que les lampadaires, qu'elle et ses questions. Elle et sa propre introspection. La jeune infirmière devrait rentrer pour ne pas prendre froid, elle en est persuadée, mais une fatigue l'accable. Etrange, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement sentie au cours de sa vie. Jamais. Et là…

"Tu ne sais pas que les enfants doivent rentrer chez eux à la nuit tombée ?"

La jeune femme relève ses yeux surpris vers la silhouette masquée par les ténèbres qui s'est approchée de la sienne. Elle ne parvient pas à discerner les traits complets de son visage, mais sa voix lui est à présent tellement coutumière, désagréablement connue qu'elle la reconnaît de suite…Une petite lumière lui indique que le jeune homme fume, comme toujours, sa fameuse cigarette. L'odeur du tabac s'infiltre dans ses narines alors que Shiro fait encore un pas vers elle.

"Les vieux aussi doivent se coucher tôt, pas vrai mon cher Shiro ?"

L'adolescente sourit en coin, heureuse de sa répartie et du manque de réponse de son compagnon. Elle ne saurait dire, mais elle crut un bref instant entrevoir de par la faible lueur des lampadaires, un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"Cela prouve que je ne suis pas aussi vieux."

Il est proche maintenant et se décide à la rejoindre en s'asseyant sur le banc qu'elle a accaparé. D'un mouvement las, il s'affale presque juste à ses côtés et lève les yeux au ciel. La nuit est déjà bien entamée, constate t-il.

"Et que je ne suis pas une enfant."

Ils ne se regardent pas et fixent les cieux, paraissant rechercher quelque chose qui semble depuis longtemps perdu de vue.

Soudainement, Komugi sursaute et Shiro ne peut s'empêcher de râler. Lui qui semblait si calme quelques secondes de cela, voilà que sa camarade se remet à cogiter comme toujours. Cette fille était fatigante quand elle s'y mettait. Vraiment épuisante.

"Ah ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on se disputait !"

"Quoi… ? Ne me dis pas que…tu avais oublié… ?"

Elle pointe ses yeux méchants sur les siens moqueurs, sur le point d'exploser de fureur.

"C'est plutôt toi, la vieille alors. Avec une telle mémoire, cela en devient inquiétant…"

Komugi se lève précipitamment, prête à répliquer, à lui faire ravaler ce sourire ironique et amusé dessiné sur le visage. Elle déteste lorsqu'il l'affiche, ayant l'impression qu'il se sent supérieur à elle. Peut-être le pense-t-il véritablement ? Sincèrement, elle préfère ne pas le savoir.

"On se dispute tellement souvent qu'il est difficile de me rappeler de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas te supporter !"

Au lieu de s'emporter comme elle, la silhouette de Shiro est étrangement calme et semble même se satisfaire du spectacle que son amie lui présente. Trop habitué à la savoir s'énerver pour un rien contre lui.

"Avoue que tu as un complexe par rapport à ça et c'est tout. Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver aussi facilement quand que je te demande ton âge. Cela prouve juste que tu n'es qu'une gamine idiote."

Ses dents grincent de nouveau de rage.

"Arrête ! C'est la façon dont tu me l'as demandé qui ne m'a pas plu ! En plus d'être un vieillard agaçant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être rustre !"

"Je suis galant avec des femmes qui le méritent, pas avec des morveuses aussi chiantes que toi !"

Le ton monte à vite allure et aucun des deux ne parait vouloir arrêter leur joute verbale. C'est comme un rituel, comme un appel. Est-ce, ce qu'ils ont réussi à préserver malgré tout depuis si longtemps ? Leurs prises de tête ? Leurs insultes ? Est-ce la seule chose qu'ils continuent à faire comme à l'époque de leur rencontre ?

Komugi fixe l'homme en face d'elle avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

"Si je suis si chiante, pourquoi es-tu venue me déranger ici ? J'étais très heureuse sans toi !"

Il ne répond pas et prend une bouffée de sa cigarette tout en levant ses yeux vers les siens. Son visage semble plus posé, impassible, un peu plus franc peut-être. Juste un bref moment. Une fraction d'éternité.

Komugi se fige dans ses yeux qu'elle voit brillants et froids en même temps. Généralement, Shiro ne la fixe jamais comme ça, a toujours un bon sens de la répartie et ne la laisse jamais gagnante aussi facilement, mais là…A-t-elle exagéré ? Elle n'ose y croire.

"Moi aussi, je l'étais…sans toi."

Un silence plane autour d'eux. Aucune parole de plus n'est échangée. Aucune pensée n'est partagée. La mutante s'affale de nouveau à côté du garçon en soupirant et en fixant le ciel avec toujours la même nostalgie…

Les mots ne sont plus utiles à présent. Tous les deux ont compris. Ils ressentent la même chose. Cette lassitude. Cette colère. Et en même temps, cette paix inhabituelle. Ce repos commun alors qu'ils regardent tous les deux dans la même direction. Ils partagent la même sensation, ce même sentiment inquiétant et fragile.

"Pourtant, on est toujours là."

* * *

"Shiro !"

Il grimace en entendant cette voix qui hurle dans ce café où il sirote son délicieux thé et lit son journal. Le visage enfantin, mais mignon de la jeune femme se plante juste devant lui tout en souriant. Shiro a l'impression que sa matinée tranquille vient de tomber à l'eau.

"Je crois que je suis embauchée dans cet hôpital !"

"Tu crois ? Pourquoi tu n'en es pas certaine ?"

Komugi s'installe sur une chaise et prend un air un peu embêté alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui répondre. Des traits anxieux se dessinent sur sa peau et ses yeux agacés contemplent son ami tout en poursuivant son histoire.

"Parce qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils désiraient me prendre pour une place officielle. Un vrai contrat, quoi !"

"Et alors ?"

"Alors, quoi ! Si j'ai ce boulot, je vais devoir rester dans cette ville pour de bon, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est gagner un peu d'argent et partir !"

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe ?"

Cette réponse vient de la figer sans qu'elle ne comprenne. Rien d'inhabituel dans le ton de voix de Shiro, rien de différent dans sa manière de la regarder du coin de l'œil et de chercher ensuite son paquet de cigarettes camouflé dans la poche de sa veste. Rien de très effrayant dans son attitude en somme. Cependant…sa salive passe nerveusement dans sa bouche tout à coup et elle le fixe de son regard ahuri.

"Quel genre de signe ?"

Le jeune homme sourit face à sa question, prêt à lui répondre franchement.

"Celui qui te dit que tu es censée rester ici pour de bon."

Komugi observe le visage empreint de sérieux de son compagnon. Un instant, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle doit penser. D'où est-ce que cela vient, ça ? Veut-il l'évincer ainsi, sans ménagements ? A cette pensée grotesque, elle se permet un petit rire moqueur.

"Tu penses peut-être que je vais te laisser partir sans moi ?"

"Tu ne ferais pas ça ?"

Shiro sourit volontiers face à cette riposte. Étrangement, il a envie de rire, de se moquer de l'impétuosité de sa jeune amie. Elle a exactement la réaction qu'il a prévue. Plus prévisible qu'elle, cela n'existe plus de nos jours.

"Non !"

A moins que ce ne soit le temps qui ait permis au jeune homme de la connaître aussi bien.

"Et pourquoi, hein ?"

Joue-t-il de lui, de ce temps, qu'ils avaient communément partagé ?

"Tu le sais bien…"

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux et Komugi laisse échapper un murmure à peine perceptible. Un seul et unique mot expliquant tout.

Concluant tout.

_« Kyosuke. »_

* * *

"Shiro ?"

Il réfléchit longuement. De sa démarche lente, mais assurée, il marche droit devant sans trop faire attention au paysage qui défile juste devant lui. Il ne remarque d'ailleurs pas la silhouette agitée de sa compagne de route qui bouge dans tous les sens pour attirer son attention. Shiro est ailleurs. Parti loin dans ses réflexions inconnues de tous, même de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il doute. Depuis quelques jours. Non, depuis qu'il a entamé un voyage à deux alors qu'il a toujours voyagé seul. Depuis qu'un jour, il a permis à quelqu'un de remplir de par sa présence sa vie. Présence agaçante au possible, mais rassurante aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer malgré lui.

"Shiro ! Réponds-moi quand je te parle, tu veux ?"

"Ce n'est pas en m'agressant que j'aurai envie de te répondre, espèce de casse-pied !"

Bizarrement, il a envie de réagir, de la faire bondir. Comme une envie soudaine d'effacer la dernière pensée qu'il vient d'avoir. Cette idée que la présence familière de Komugi puisse un temps soit peu apaiser son cœur et son esprit. Il déteste être dépendant de quelqu'un. Il a toujours su se débrouiller seul. Manipuler les autres, les haïr, les accompagner, mais jamais réellement les aimer. L'amour s'est fini pour lui depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où il est tombé amoureux d'une Lueur. Amoureux d'un être faisant partie d'une autre, une entité qui existait juste pour permettre à une autre de se réveiller et d'être en sécurité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon toi, dès le matin ! Cela m'apprendra à vouloir te faire la conversation."

"Très bien ! Ne le refais plus alors !"

Komugi marmonne quelque chose qui semble être des insultes en tout genre, mais n'en fait pas part. Shiro a l'air perturbé aujourd'hui. Cela fait des heures qu'ils marchent sans connaître réellement l'endroit où ils se rendent. Ils ont déjà visité des villes, mais n'ont fait halte que pour se ravitailler. Sans parler, sans réellement discuter de leurs actions communes. Le jeune homme semble préoccupé depuis hier, sans pour autant changer sa façon de crier et de la rembarrer. Non, rien n'a vraiment changé depuis hier…Enfin, cela aurait été le cas si elle n'avait pas appris à le connaître aussi bien.

"C'est que tu ne dis plus rien depuis des heures…Je commence à trouver le temps long."

Elle croise ses bras nerveusement et détourne les yeux, agacée. Shiro soupire alors et observe la mutante un peu plus intensivement, conscient d'être responsable de sa brève inquiétude. Après tout, il sait qu'elle déteste le silence.

"C'est que tu es trop bavarde. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications."

Un sourire en coin. Une réponse. Les yeux roses de Komugi contemplent la silhouette du fumeur invétéré qu'est Shiro avec intérêt. Son regard vient de comprendre que le garçon vient de rependre son comportement habituel. Qu'il va lui répondre, l'insulter, la provoquer comme toujours. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la rassure car elle n'aime pas le voir trop sérieux, cela lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Son passé à lui… qu'elle n'a toujours pas eu l'occasion de connaître d'ailleurs…

"Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce que t'avais fait ta sœur."

Le corps du jeune homme se statufie littéralement, étonné par cette soudaine question. Ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu et son air ahuri le prouve. La mutante réalise alors, en voyant son air chamboulé, ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ses mots sont sortis tous seuls, sans qu'elle ne les prévoie, mais elle les regrette aussitôt. A en voir la tête de Shiro, lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Seulement, après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, il reprend un visage imperturbable tout en l'observant toujours du coin de l'œil.

"Comment ça ?"

Il allume une nouvelle cigarette et inspire profondément la fumée comme pour se relaxer et reprendre son impassibilité naturelle. Komugi reconnaît cette attitude. Elle s'est déjà familiarisée avec les gestes de Shiro. Elle a appris toutes ses astuces pour éviter de trop se dévoiler aux autres, au monde, à elle…

"J'étais blessée…quasi mourante à ce moment là."

Il est déjà presque à la moitié de sa cigarette qu'il se décide enfin à répondre.

"Ah oui, ça me revient."

La voix de Komugi s'impatiente nerveusement. Elle contemple le profil de son ami depuis des minutes interminables sans réellement obtenir la réponse qu'elle attend. Mais au fond, veut-elle savoir ? A quoi bon maintenant ? Tout est terminé. Il n'y a plus de raison de connaître la réponse. Enfin, c'est qu'elle aurait aimé penser si son cœur ne palpitait pas aussi vite dans sa poitrine.

"Ca tombe bien que tu ne sois pas au courant."

Les yeux de Shiro se posent sur elle, abasourdie par cette réponse, choquée de ne pas être celle avec laquelle il voulait partager ce secret. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas amis, compagnons d'une même route ? Ne devraient-ils pas tout connaître l'un de l'autre ?

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"C'est personnel."

Est-ce trop demandé d'être un peu au courant de la vie de Shiro ? Un être qui partage avec elle tout son temps et ses querelles. Un homme qui enfume tout son oxygène chaque jour… ?

"Et alors ? On est suffisamment proche pour ce genre de discussion, non ?"

Cette fois, les traits de Shiro se durcissent tout en voyant ses yeux sincères braqués sur lui.

"Proche ?"

Un instant, il a envie de rire, de se moquer d'elle et de son aveu, de sa soudaine proximité. Lui rire au nez pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais envie de dire ce genre de bêtises. Ils sont amis, ils marchent tous les jours côte à côte, mais…non…Ils ne peuvent pas partager trop de choses ensemble. Leurs conflits suffisent. Devraient suffire du moins. Il n'a pas besoin de trop s'investir dans leur relation, sachant pertinemment que le silence devait régner entre eux.

"Je vois…"

Il s'est attendu à tout : qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle s'accroche à lui pour le faire avouer qu'ils étaient complices, qu'elle se moque de lui, mais il ne s'est pas attendu à ça…Pas à ce qu'elle lui donne raison aussi facilement et qu'elle en baisse les yeux, vaincue. Alors qu'il vient de finir sa cigarette, une vague de culpabilité l'envahit brièvement sans qu'il n'en connaisse sa provenance.

"En fait, moi, je ne sais pas…"

La voix de Komugi semble peinée, mais sérieuse brusquement. Shiro tente de comprendre son aveu, mais les mots qu'elle est en train de prononcer lui paraissent trop vagues.

"De quoi tu me parles ?"

"Je ne connais pas mon âge."

Il réalise alors soudainement ce que son amie désire accomplir à cet instant. Elle veut lui faire partager quelque chose. Régler une dispute qu'ils avaient entamée des jours de cela, se confier et ainsi se sentir proche de lui. Espère-t-elle qu'il se confie à elle après ça ? Très certainement. Toutefois, il la laisse faire sans savoir pourquoi. La curiosité peut-être. Ce sentiment qu'il s'était toujours empêché de ressentir et grâce auquel il aurait pourtant pu obtenir des renseignements concrets sur la jeune femme.

"Je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'avant l'Hôpital."

"Vraiment ?"

Ce léger timbre intrigué permet à la jeune femme de respirer un peu. Son compagnon accepte ce qu'elle est sur le point de faire. Accepte sa déclaration et est, un rien, surpris.

"Je pense que ma maladie a commencé assez tôt. Cela faisait quelques années que je travaillais pour l'Hôpital, mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce que je faisais avant. Je me demande souvent si j'avais une famille."

Au fond, elle est quelque peu triste et ébranlée d'avouer ce genre de choses, de se remémorer des souvenirs flous, mais qu'elle savait douloureux. Sa main se crispe un peu sous le poids de l'émotion, elle aurait voulu la cacher du regard profond de Shiro, mais n'y arrive pas. Espère-t-elle donc qu'il ne remarque rien ?

"Crois-moi, vaut mieux ne pas en avoir parfois."

Ses yeux se pointent sur lui, qui a déjà depuis un moment, détourné le regard. A-t-il remarqué que le sujet la tiraillait, mais que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour qu'ils puissent enfin partager quelque chose autre que des querelles ?

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"J'ai une sœur et pourtant, j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée."

Un instant, elle a envie de sourire et c'est ce qu'elle fait, mais a quelques réticences. Après tout, la relation entretenue par Shiro et Yui a toujours été tendue pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas. Un objet cassé, voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était toujours pas réellement au courant de ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce le bon jour pour le découvrir ? Lançant un regard timide en direction de son camarade, Komugi soupire doucement le voyant allumer une autre cigarette. Elle comprend alors.

"Ton objet cassé, Shiro…Ton objet est-il irremplaçable ?"

Il se détourne de l'horizon pour poser ses yeux étonnés sur la frêle silhouette de la mutante. Il ne s'est pas attendu à cela, non plus. Décidément, cette fille devenait plus dangereuse de jours en jours…

"Parfois, on en trouve un autre tout à fait différent."

Seulement, en la regardant longuement, en prenant une taffe de sa cigarette en bouche, il se sent étrangement décontracté.

"Et il parvient à nous faire oublier celui qu'on a perdu."

* * *

Des semaines. De longues semaines qu'ils marchent sans raison et ne s'arrêtent que quelques vagues moments dans une ville pour s'approvisionner. De la nourriture. Un bon lit. Rien de plus. Pas un seul moment de détente. Parfois, c'est à se demander pourquoi ils continuent à marcher. Enfin, Shiro marche, Komugi le suit. Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi, mais ces derniers temps, la seule chose que tous les deux s'efforcent à faire est de poursuivre cette course contre ce temps galopant. La mutante soupire lourdement, épuisée alors que la silhouette de Shiro commence à s'effacer de son horizon. Elle est agacée de marcher sur les mêmes pas d'un homme si difficile à vivre, énervée de le suivre malgré tous ses défauts…

Au départ de leur quête à deux, de leur voyage en duo tout paraissait si spontané, si évident. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était posé de questions superflues. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire de plus que ce qu'ils exprimaient avec leurs gestes. Ils étaient destinés à poursuivre leur existence à deux. C'était la suite des choses. C'était si…si naturel que croire le contraire aurait semblé suspect et plus intriguant encore.

Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune fille rouspète. Elle a soif, ses jambes sont épuisés, ses talons en feu. Et se reposer maintenant est ce qu'elle désire le plus au monde. Ce serait l'oasis de sa souffrance. Alors pourquoi, malgré l'épuisement, ses pieds la portent toujours en avant, toujours vers Shiro qui avance sans se retourner ? Pourquoi, bien que ralentie, sa marche ne s'est jamais stoppée ? Après tout ce temps…elle aurait très bien pu partir. Perdre espoir. Abandonner l'idée même de le retrouver…_Lui_…

Bloquant sa respiration et s'efforçant de faire abstraction à son mal, elle entame une course rapide. Oubliant tout, rayant chaque douleur infligée à son corps, elle désire le plus rapidement possible se retrouver aux côtés de Shiro. Juste maintenant. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse remarquer son absence, simplement pour qu'il voit et comprenne qu'elle ne partira pas même si elle n'a plus le même rythme de marche que lui.

"Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver ?"

Sa voix saccadée semble totalement contraire à sa voix à lui, tempérée, réfléchie.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Moi, je veux le revoir, tu sais. Et toi, tu ne veux pas ?"

Pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix le faire parler ? Lui forcer un dialogue ? Instinctivement, elle sait que c'est la seule manière pour entretenir quelque chose de plus avec lui. Inconsciemment, n'a-t-elle pas peur qu'il la laisse derrière et qu'il parte sans l'avoir attendue ? Peut-être que Shiro veut se débarrasser d'elle, au fond ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, bon sang ? S'il voulait le faire, il le lui aurait dit et n'aurait pas été aussi subtil. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère après tout. Komugi grince pourtant des dents en entendant sa réponse si ironique.

"Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, moi !"

Pourquoi, au fond, ne parlent-ils pas plus de Kyosuke ? C'est comme si c'était un sujet tabou. Alors que…Alors que c'était l'être qui les avait réunis. La personne qui était entrée dans leur vie et qui les maintenait ensemble depuis.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?"

"Parce que ce serait une perte de temps de le faire avec toi."

"Arrête ! Je ne veux pas me disputer aujourd'hui."

Ils se font face avec colère. Leurs respirations s'accordent, leur cœur bat au même rythme. L'ambiance pesante autour d'eux les étouffe, mais aucun d'entre eux ne détourne le regard, ne cherche une autre issue. Ils décident, consciemment ou non, de s'affronter sans honte.

"Cela tombe bien, moi non plus je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi."

"Alors… ?"

Épuisé d'effectuer les mêmes gestes à longueur de temps, Shiro décide de mettre un terme à leur altercation. La silhouette curieuse de Komugi attend impatiemment la suite de sa déclaration.

"Alors, on ne parle plus de Kyosuke aujourd'hui. On le fera demain."

* * *

Ils dinent ensemble. Un simple encas dans un vieux petit restaurant, pourtant ils mangent ensemble. En silence. Pour une fois que c'est impossible, Shiro ne va pas s'en plaindre. Son extravagante accompagnatrice est curieusement muette et il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cette situation irréelle et dérangeante. Cependant, il ne prononce pas un mot et poursuit son repas.

"Shiro ! Tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose et je voudrais t'en parler."

Il savait bien que son silence ne durerait pas, mais il l'a naïvement espéré. Il ne regarde même pas Komugi sachant parfaitement qu'elle va continuer son discours sans sa permission. Après tout, elle n'écoute jamais ce qu'il lui dit et n'a aucune manière. Ne sait-elle pas, par exemple, que l'on ne parle pas la bouche ouverte ? Le jeune homme râle intérieurement.

"Je me demandais si revoir Kyosuke n'allait pas changer les choses."

Le simple nom de leur ami commun lui fait froncer les sourcils et il relève la tête vers la jeune femme non sans réticence. Intrigué par sa réflexion, il se décide à l'interroger.

"Quelles choses ?"

"Eh bien, tu vois, il nous a dit aurevoir et si on réapparaissait maintenant, cela pourrait..."

"Une réflexion comme celle-ci de ta part m'étonne. C'est plutôt moi qui suis censé être la tête pensante et la maturité incarnée."

Embêté par le ton peu confiant de Komugi, Shiro décide de la provoquer en faisant ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : la rabaisser en montrant sa supériorité, lui donner envie de s'énerver, de répliquer et de reprendre un peu plus de vigueur dans ses propos.

"Quelle maturité ? Et surtout quelle tête pensante ?"

Et cela fonctionne. Les pupilles roses de l'infirmière le transpercent de rage et d'exaspération. Elle se lève même de sa chaise et frappe de son petit poing la table espérant rétablir l'équilibre des forces. Geste qui fait sourire Shiro malgré lui. La pousser dans ses retranchements est tout ce qui le motive, tout ce pourquoi il est toujours avec elle finalement.

Seulement…

"Tu ne veux pas le revoir ?"

Les nerfs de Komugi la lâchent précipitamment en entendant ces mots sortis d'où ne sait où. Des paroles sérieuses, quasi glaciales et pourtant tellement inhabituelles venant de son incorrigible compagnon. Elle regarde l'homme qui la fixe étrangement en attendant sa réponse. L'atmosphère se fige autour d'eux et elle en détourne les yeux.

"Bien sûr que je le veux. Je ne pense qu'à ça."

Elle ne voit pas la mâchoire contractée de Shiro et continue à parler attristée pour une obscure raison. Est-ce le fait de parler de Kyosuke, d'évoquer le passé et la peur d'un avenir ? Est-ce le fait de montrer encore et toujours ses sentiments persistants pour le jeune homme ?

"Mais, je sais aussi...Que cela ne lui rendra pas service de nous voir."

Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Kyosuke depuis qu'il l'a sauvée et protégée. A partir de cet évènement, elle n'a cessé de le suivre, de combattre à ses côtés et de l'aimer. Mais aujourd'hui…il n'est pourtant plus là. Totalement absent de son univers.

"Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que... ?"

"Je le sens ! C'est comme un appel. Je le sens. Un appel qui me dit de rester ici avec toi…loin de lui."

Il n'y a plus que Shiro à ses côtés maintenant.

Celui-ci la scrute choqué par la tournure que vient de prendre la conversation. Entendre Komugi jacasser toute la journée en lui clamant son amour pour Kyosuke, lui crever les tympans avec tout son amour passionné a toujours été une habitude…désagréable habitude, mais c'est en fait tout ce qu'elle peut encore transmettre à l'égard du jeune Date. Un amour pur et naïf, l'amour d'une gamine bavarde pour son sauveur…

Mais tout à coup c'est comme si tout cela vient de s'évaporer juste devant ses yeux.

"Tu comprends Shiro ?"

Il soupire, nerveux. Bien sûr, qu'il comprend ce qui vient de se dérouler. Bien évidemment, qu'il saisit ce que son interlocutrice vient d'avouer et tout ce que cela implique désormais. Komugi est différente à présent et elle ne sera plus jamais la même à ses yeux dorénavant. Shiro se met à réfléchir. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il veut, lui aussi ? Arrêter cette quête désespérée qui, en réalité, ne mène à rien, ni à personne… ?

"Shiro, toi aussi, tu dois me donner ton avis. Je ne suis pas la seule concernée."

"Dis-moi seulement une chose..."

"Laquelle ?"

Elle relève ses yeux pétillants vers lui.

"Si tu avais la certitude qu'on allait le revoir, peu importe comment, peut importe où, qu'il allait être heureux de te voir, de nous voir, tu irais le retrouver sans hésiter n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle semble étonnée par cette question. Ses grands yeux roses le guettent incompréhensives alors que le ton de voix de Shiro monte excessivement. Ses propres propos semblent l'énerver lui-même, l'empoisonner.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves, toi, maintenant ?"

"Réponds à la question !"

"Eh bien...C'est évident..."

Elle lui sourit doucement.

"Je voudrais le revoir, bien sûr."

Shiro réalise alors ce que ces mots signifient véritablement.

* * *

L'infirmière suffoque tellement sa blessure à la jambe la fait souffrir. A force de courir comme une idiote après son compagnon, elle n'a pas fait suffisamment attention pour éviter cet obstacle sur la route et s'est effondrée. Rien de bien grave. Un désinfectant, un gros bandage et des antidouleurs suffiront à la soulager, mais n'en ayant pas sur elle, la mutante se doit de serrer les dents pour le moment. Shiro est censé revenir d'une minute à l'autre avec le nécessaire et le problème sera bientôt arrangé. Cependant, elle angoisse quelque peu en constatant sa cheville enfler considérablement. Étant infirmière, elle s'y connait en soins et sait que son entorse n'est pas très grave, mais va forcément la ralentir dans sa quête. Est-ce que Shiro va saisir cette opportunité pour la laisser derrière lui sans demander son reste ? Cette déprimante pensée s'insinue dans son esprit et la fait trembler. Elle fixe alors d'un œil anxieux la porte supposée s'ouvrir sur lui dans quelques instants.

Est-ce qu'il lui en veut pour l'autre jour ? Pour avoir parlé autant de Kyosuke et de la manière dont elle voyait la suite des choses ? Est-il déçu qu'elle lui parle ainsi de leur ami commun ? Non, il n'en a pas vraiment le droit. Pas près tout ce temps.

La porte s'ouvre précipitamment sur le jeune homme qui revient avec tout le matériel utile pour la soigner. Komugi soupire discrètement en comprenant que son râleur de voyageur est revenu et ne l'a pas laissée comme l'être égoïste qu'il était si souvent.

"Cela t'apprendra à ne pas regarder où tu mets tes pieds !"

Il lui jette ses achats à la figure agacé d'avoir à faire les courses pour elle. Son sale caractère est encore plus perceptible ces derniers jours. En effet, Shiro se comporte violemment et bien trop expressivement, selon la jeune infirmière. Il parait enragé, embarrassé pour une raison qui lui échappe, mais qu'elle aimerait connaître bien assez vite. Leurs disputes risquent de faire bien trop de dégâts si cela n'est pas vite réglé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, imbécile ? Je peux savoir ?"

"Je n'ai rien à raconter à une gamine dans ton genre !"

"Tu recommences ? Tu ne sais même pas l'âge que j'ai !"

"Je m'en fiche. Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu n'es qu'une gamine !"

Le ton monte à une vitesse vertigineuse. La posture habituellement si agitée de Komugi se pétrifie alors que la posture d'habitude si tranquille et posée de Shiro s'anime. Les rôles se sont inversés sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarquent immédiatement. L'air lourd de la pièce s'insinue dans leurs poumons et les empêchent un instant de respirer sereinement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas ma taille, ni mes vêtements qui te dérangent ! Avoue !"

"De quoi ?"

"Parfaitement !"

"Explique-toi !"

"Tu es tout simplement jaloux mon cher Shiro !"

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment ont-ils pu changer leur façon d'être, leur relation, leurs prises de tête ? Après tout, ils continuent à se quereller même aujourd'hui, mais…un sentiment nouveau s'est introduit dans leurs paroles et pensées.

"Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ?"

"Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse misérablement seul. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas tout simplement que tu as besoin de moi ?"

"Pour ne pas mentir !"

"Tu as autant besoin de moi que moi de toi, tu sais ? Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut comprendre maintenant. Alors, t'as pas intérêt à me laisser ici !"

Ses membres si tendus se relâchent en entendant le timbre de voix inquiet de Komugi qui tente malgré tout de se faire autoritaire. Il y a comme une once de détresse dans ses paroles qui ont toujours eu le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Une once de peur dans ses grands yeux qui ne se détournent pas des siens. Shiro soupire lourdement en réalisant ce qui vient de traverser l'esprit de sa compagne.

"Même si je le faisais, je parie que tu me le ferais regretter bien assez tôt."

Ils sont condamnés à être ensemble et il vient d'en prendre réellement conscience. Son sourire en coin fait à présent écho à la bouche réjouie de la jeune infirmière qui l'écoute apaisée.

Et tout l'air de la chambre leur semble d'un coup plus respirable.

* * *

Au début, ils étaient censés se séparer, rayer leur passé et entamer une nouvelle vie chacun de leur côté. En réalité, tout était évident pour eux depuis le départ de Kyosuke. Ils étaient différents. Elle, mutante aux accoutrements ridicules et excentriques, lui, humain à l'allure trop calme pour être honnête. Trop opposés pour être liés. Néanmoins…leur existence parait s'être tout de même unie d'une étrange et intrigante façon.

"Pourquoi as-tu entamé ce voyage Shiro ?"

La fumée de sa cigarette les enveloppe et pourtant Komugi ne tousse plus, comme elle a généralement l'habitude de faire. Elle donne l'impression de s'être accommodée au désir permanent de son ami de fumer. Les habitudes de votre compagnon deviennent les vôtres avec le temps et bien qu'en étant infirmière elle n'est pas favorable à son tabagisme, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser qu'un Shiro non-fumeur ne serait plus le même Shiro qu'elle connait et a toujours connu. La mutante soupire agacée, mais sourit légèrement en voyant son ami réfléchir à sa question. Finalement, il l'écoute. Finalement, certaines choses ont quelque peu évolué.

"Peut-être que c'était le seul moyen de continuer."

Le jeune homme parait toiser le ciel pourtant si bleu de cette belle matinée. Quelque soit la chose ou la personne qu'il a devant lui, Shiro est toujours le même. Plein de sarcasmes, de secrets, de surprises. Toujours réfléchi, mais bizarrement troublé. Toujours dans ses pensées qu'il essaie d'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Est-ce un mélancolique ? Komugi ricane discrètement à cette pensée bien trop noble, selon elle.

"De continuer à quoi ?"

"Vivre. Survivre après tout ce qui est arrivé. Avoir un but."

Shiro est un torturé. Pas de la même manière que Kyosuke ou même que le docteur Vincent ne l'ont été, mais il est tout aussi torturé par son propre passé…Chose qu'elle n'est peut-être pas apte à comprendre, n'ayant pas ce genre de difficulté. La jeune fille est du genre à profiter de la vie, à s'en réjouir et à terrer bien profondément les mauvais souvenirs. Elle est tout son contraire, pourtant…

"Et notre but était le même, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de voyager avec toi ?"

"J'avais peut-être besoin d'une casse-tête comme toi pour ne pas déprimer, qui sait."

Il lui jette un regard empli de moquerie sachant qu'elle n'aime pas se faire insulter de la sorte et qu'elle est sur le point de riposter violemment. Le jeune homme la voit ouvrir la bouche, prête à lui faire regretter amèrement ses paroles, mais il la coupe dans son élan.

"Et puis, je me dis qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal tous les deux."

Les mouvements brusques et énergiques de Komugi reprennent de plus belles après sa déclaration et le font rire intérieurement. Le manque de maitrise de soi de la jeune infirmière est l'idéal opposé de son sang-froid à lui.

"Tu plaisantes ? C'est limite si on ne se saute pas au cou !"

"Et si on le faisait ?"

Comme chien et chat, ils se poursuivent et combattent pour ensuite réaliser qu'ils sont faits pour ça.

"Se sauter au cou ? Tu désires vraiment que je t'étrangle mon cher Shiro ?"

Ils sont seuls ensemble. S'aiment et se détestent de la même façon.

"Non…l'étranglement ici, n'a rien à voir…"

Shiro jette un regard taquin à Komugi qui finit par comprendre l'allusion.

"Shiro !"

Ils réalisent qu'ils sont seuls à deux pour un long moment encore.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Kingaaa.**


End file.
